Hitman reborn A new start!
by Windraider
Summary: Azure is fresh new kid who recently moved into Namimori with his mother,hoping to get away from the mafia,unfortuneatly things go wrong,and they gets recruited into the Vongola family,much to his personal dismay.Now he must deal insane events everyday.
1. A second shot at life

Okay everyone just so you know,I don't own Hitman Reborn,everything here is purely fanmade.I repeat FANMADE!!!So don't come to me if anything goes wrong,I already stated I don't OWN the original is the one who does.

It was just another day in the town of Namimori,the only thing different was that another family was moving in,it consisted of a boy and his mother.

"Hey mom!I'm heading off to school now,see you later!"Cried the boy as he rushed through out off the house."Hmmm Namimori huh?This town seem's peaceful enough."Thought the boy as he walked through the streets,lost in his little did he know that he was about to realise just what this town is really made off.

Halfway to school,he suddenly heard a loud roar,turning around,he was shocked to see a boy running around in his boxer's screaming "I"ll get to school with my dying will!!!"As he ran towards him,mowing down anyone in his normally most people would get caught up,but he in this case merely sidestepped it,and watched as he ran off.

"What the hell was that?"He wondered."Oh crap!I'm going to be late!"Realising the time,he started to sprint towards school.

"Lets see,ah here we are,Namimori middle school."Arrived the boy,who barely made in time before school started."Okay,lets see,where to go?Oh forget it,I'll ask a teacher instead."He thought outloud.

Meanwhile in a certain classroom.

"Wow,that was close,I can't believe that I made in time today."Groan a certain brunite,"Though I wished reborn didn't have to shoot me with a dying will bullet,I end up coming to school with only my underwear because of it."

"Good morning Tenth!"Cried a sliver hair boy with green eyes.

"Morning Gokudera-kun,anything happening today?"He asked.

"Well Tsuna I think we're having a new student in class today."Answered another boy,this time,he had black hair and was very easy going compared to the other two.

"Oh Yamamoto-kun,morning!"Excalimed Tsuna,the moment he noticed him.

"Hey those were my lines!Are you trying to upstage me infront of the tenth?!"Gokudera suddenly snapped.

"Opps I didn't mean too,hahaha,sorry about that."Cried Yamamoto as he laughed away.

"Everyone settle down,class is starting now,oh and before that,we happen to have a new student,why don't you come on in?

"Right sir!"And the door opened,and a boy with white hair and blue eye's entered the classroom."Now than,why don't you introduce yourself?"Asked the teacher.

Taking a bow,he started,"My name is Azure Lockheart,and I'll be joining you guys from now on,and yes before you say anything,I know that Azure is more off girl's name,so don't ask me or remind me off anything regarding my than my hobbies are reading,sleeping and nothing more."He than ended his introduction with a bow.

"Okay than,why don't you take a seat Tsunayoushi?"Asked the teacher.

"Very well sir."He replied as he sat down,the first thing he noticed was a sliver hair kid glaring at him,almost as if he wanted to kill it was best not to say a word,he kept his mouth shut,he avoided any eye contact with him,and only spoke when asked.

Immediatly Gokudera got up,and roared,"You bastard!How dare you disrespect the tenth!!"

"Tenth?Who the heck is that?"He replied sacarstically.

"Thats it!I'm going to blow you away!"And suddenly he from his pocket's,he took out a whole set of dynamite.

"Arrg!Gokudera don't!"Tsuna cried while freaking out.

"Hahaha..are we playing the mafia game again?"Asked Yamamoto.

"Don't worry tenth!I'll have him out off here in no time!"Glaring back at Azure.

"Umm...maybe I was a bit rush eariler on,I'm sorry,maybe I'll lunch somewhere else bye!"Cried Azure as he was stepping back.

However just before Azure even turned around,a strange voice interrupted,"It's not like you too just run away Azure."

Looking around,he saw an infant dressed in a suit and wore a fedro emerged from behind Tsuna."Ciaosu!"He cried out.

"Reborn?!Don't scare me like that!And would you stop comming out from no where?"Asked Tsuna,who was answered with a kick to his head.

"Shut up as I was saying,it's not like you to just walk away Azure."The infant couldn't help but show a smirk under his face.

"Re-Reborn-san you know this guy?!"Exclaimed Gokudera as he put away his weapon.

"Yeah he's actually--"

"Shut up!!I didn;t come all this way here to see you,rather its for the opposite reason Reborn,now if you'll excuse me,I'm leaving."Azure stated as he walked away.

"Did I say you could leave just yet,Trigger Happy Lockheart?

At the very mention off those words,Azure stopped and turned around,"Reborn,just what do you want?"He asked with a tone of venom in his voice.

Smirking,he answered immediatly,"Easy,and thats for you to join Tsuna's mafia just so you should know,his in line to become Vongola the Tenth."

"Reborn!Stop getting other people involved in this!"Cried Tsuna,as he struggled to get up,only to be knocked down again.

"Be quiet dame-Tsuna."Turning his attention back to Azure,he than asked"So what do you say?"

"You know what I say,screw you!Screw the Vongola!Screw the whole Mafia world!Their all insane!My mother and I left because we were sick and tired off all this mafia business!I refuse to get involved with it anymore!"He shouted at the top of his voice as he left.

"Re-Reborn who the heck is he?"Asked Tsuna as he stood up.

"That was Azure Lockheart,otherwise known as Trigger Happy was a born prodigy and also an extremely skilled became one at the age off six,although a few years later,he and his mother ran away,don't it just so happens,they wound up here."Chuckling,he continued,"Though I have to say,I never expected luck to be on our side,sending such a talented person here without anyone noticing,must be a gift from the even with all my resources,we still wasn't able to track them."

Azure was extremely pissed off at encountering Reborn once again,he thought that he and his mother managed to escape from the mafia world,at least until now."Damn that stupid Reborn!And stupid Vongola!Why did they have to be here as well."He was so caught up in his own thoughts,that he didn't noticed where he was going and bumped into another boy around his had dark hair,black eyes and on his uniform,he had a mark which said diciplinary committe."Oh sorry about that."He stated.

"Hmm..."The boy replied,examining him throughly."Hey did you know that your not suppose to dye your hair?It's against the school rules."

"Umm...My hair's dyed,I was just born this way."Azure tried to reason,however,was cut off halfway,when the other boy tried to swipe him,fortunately he managed to dodge it by falling back in time."Hey what the hell are you doing?!"He cried out.

From out of nowhere,the boy took out a pair of tonfa's and took up a fighting position and cried,"Anyone who break's the rules will be bitten to death."And charged towards him.

"Reborn-san!Would you mind telling us just who that guy is?"Asked Gokudera as he,Tsuna and Yamamoto headed back to class."I mean,why are you so intersted in him anyway?"He continued.

Reborn still didn't say anything,and rather told them to keep quiet."Listen you idiots,there's something going on over there,go and take a look."He ordered them,though he already had a good feeling what to expect.

When they got there,they found two boys off them was Azure who was dodging the other guy's attack with minimal effort.

"Az-Azure-san?And he's fighting with Hibari-san?!"Exclaimed Tsuna as he watched the two off them fight.

"Wow that guy can really move,He's dodging everything Hibari throws at him."Commented Yamamoto clearly impressed by his skill.

"But that's all he's capable of doing at the moment."Added Gokudera.

"Don't be so sure,you clearly don't know much about him."Reborn stated,"Here,he's going to make his move now."

Azure was starting to feel pressurized,he didn't know how much longer he could continue to dodge."(Oh the heck with it,I'm done playing mr nice guy.)"he thought,as continued to dodge some more attacks."Oh not bad at all,though why don't you stop holding back and just fight me seriously?"Asked Hibari,as he swang his tonfa's around."Well I'm surprise you even know that,but the sad thing is I'm not allowed to use my weapons unless I really need it."He answered back,stepping back,he pretended to lose his footing,and seeing this as an opportunity advance forward,and stuck him in the his teeth,he fought against the pain,and countered attack at this very grabbed both of Hibari's shoulders,and immediatly performed a sommersault kick on blow contacted with Hibari's jaw,sending him moment Hibari hit the ground,he immediatly turned and ran while cluthing his stomach just before Hibari got up 's could watched in awe as someone had managed to knock the mighty Hibari down.

"A-Amazing,he managed to both and knock Hibari down."Commented Tsuna,after watching the whole scene.

"Now you see,even without his weapons,he's still a match for Hibari anytime,that's how skilled he is."Reborn added.

Later that very day.

"Hey Mom I'm back!"Commented Azure as he returned home.

"Oh hi dear,how was your day?"Asked a middle age woman who came down the stairs,she was dressed in a sliver dress and had white hair along with blue someone who was a mother,she could only be considered drop dead gorgeous.

"Drop the act mom,I know you met him again."Remarked Azure.

"Sigh I never imagine I would ever see Reborn again,had I known better,I wouldn't have come here in the first to think just when we managed to successfully run from the mafia world."She dropped her head and sighed."I was really considering moving away again."She added.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."Came a voice from nowhere.

Looking around,Azure found Reborn standing on their table."Whe-where did you come from?!"He asked.

" still a novice."Remarked Reborn,who couldn't help flashed a smile at him.

"Actually he didn't follow you at all the way,he only ran into you halfway home from school,you still need to work on your perception Azure."Commented his mother.

"And I'm glad to see you skills hasn't dulled at all,Serina the reaper."Cried Reborn,now unable to resist smiling.

"Reborn!Don't you dare call me that one more time,or I'll have your head."She glared at him.

"Hmm...Are you sure about that?I know that your extremely capable,even to the extend that I have to be extremely cautious off you,but at the moment you have to watch out for your son as well,do you think you can fight under such circumstances?"He replied."I mean I could take your son down with me."He continued.

"Tch...Fine what do you want?"She asked with a hint of venom in it.

Looking up at her face,"What we want is simple,we want you two to join Tsuna's family."

"Tsuna?Who the heck is that?"She asked as she sat down.

"Oh that's the guy whose in line to become Vongola the tenth."Remarked Azure as he searched for food.

"The vongola?!What makes you think we'll do it?!"She snapped back.

"Hmm good question,maybe its because we can hunt you down as traitors."Countered Reborn.

"In case you haven't noticed Reborn,me and my son have been running from the entire world as traitors,I'm afraid you'll have to think off something more original than already know that even with the whole mafia world looking for us,you included,you still couldn't find us over the past four years,what makes you think you can find us if we ran again?"She replied.

"Thats a good point,but I do know that you won't,because at the momment,Tsuna has something that can fully help Azure out,why don't you let Azure I promise you,that I won't touch either off you."He asked.

"Both directly and indirectly?"She remarked.

"Yes,both directly and indirectly."

"Does that include order's from the ninth as well?"She continued.

"Hmm Yes,I'll make a special exception to the two off two have the right's to do whatever you want,as long as you don't betray the Vongola again.I contacted the ninth this morning,and have to say,I'm quite suprise,he's willing to give you two another chance,as long you don't run away again."He finished.

"Than what's to stop us from running,if you know that you won't be able to find us even if you use all your resources."Asked Azure.

Looking back at him,he casually replied,"True,if you ran away now,even we the Vongola won't be able to find you,but at the same time,ask yourself this,are you always going to keep running?You don't have any friends or anything right,I'm sure you also want to experience life normally,but that's only possible if you stay still."

"...But I still hate the mafia world,and the Vongola."He blantaly remarked.

"Hmm...Well I suppose I can understand that,anyway,I'll see you at school !"Cried Reborn as he jumped out the window.

"Sigh...Look's like its going to be a long day tomorrow."Azure sighed as he stumbled down onto his chair. 


	2. Proving your worth

The sun had shine and the morning was great, people were lively, birds were chipping away, and everyone was happy. Well everyone except Azure anyway, who was dead set on trying to avoid going to school, especially when he knows that Reborn is awaiting him there.

"(Sigh...maybe I should just run away.)"He thought, as his door swung open suddenly.

"Azure! You're going to be late for school!" Cried Serina as she came walking in. "Come on get up!" She asked.

"Oh come on! Do I really have to? I really don't want to head back to that crazy school." He answered.

"I know you don't, but you have to either way. Besides, you agreed to give Reborn one more chance right?" She continued as passed him his uniform.

"Sigh... All right, one last chance. But if he screw's up I'm leaving is that okay?"Cried Azure he stood up.

"Don't worry, I fully understand, if he messes up once more, we're leaving. "who nods her head in agreement.

Later on the way to school, he heard another scream, turning around he saw Tsuna running around in his underwear once again, only this time round , he noticed Tsuna carrying another boy in his arms, he was wearing the school uniform, and couldn't make out all the details, except that he had white hair, and bandages around his hands. Sighing, he merely sidestepped it again, and proceeded to school.

Later on in school, everything was completely normal well if you consider Tsuna trying to apologize to him all day round, Hibari was still looking for a rematch for yesterday's match, and Gokudera starring at him 24/7 with a murderous intent. "(Sigh...I really chose a bad choice of school to enrol in.)"He thought.

Fortunately he was able to get some alone time in school during lunch break eating on a tree brunch. At least he sensed a murderous intent and quickly raised his hand in time to catch an incoming projectile which turned out to be an arrow with a note attached to it. It read " Azure come up to the roof now, we have something to discuss. Off course you have the right to refuse if you want too." Seeing that Reborn wasn't going to leave him alone, he decided to play along.

As he arrived up there, he wasn't surprised the usual group of Tsuna, Gokudera ,Yammamoto and Reborn up there. Jumping down, Reborn approached him, "Ciaosu Azure! Glad you came, we actually have a favour to ask off you." He greeted.

Snorting, He answered back, "Why the heck would I help you?!Get one off your lackey's over there to do it!"Pointing towards the group!

Gokudera spit on the ground and grumbled, "He's proberly useless anyway, I bet he can't even do anything right."

Azure received a very strong urge to kill him right than, but restrain himself. "Yeah yeah I'm useless, so you don't need me around anyway bye!" He cried as he tried to run off, but was stopped by Reborn. "Did I forget to mention that the favour was to battle Gokudera as he was doubting your skills, you have permission to fight with him as long as you don't kill him.

Thinking for a minute or so, before he replied, "Oh screw the good boy act, if it means beating the crap out off him, I don't see why not."

Both of them took their places, and each looked ready to kill each other. "Hey you're not going to use your weapons?" He sneered as he took out his dynamites. Unlike yesterday, Azure was intimidated one bit and haughtily replied, "Against someone like you? That's not needed, though Hibari would be another case."

Being compared to Hibari was infuriating to Gokudera and he immediately launched his attack, by tossing a series of dynamite towards him, who merely leapt back, and charged forward again. "Tch!Fine try this on than, Double Bomb! And this time, he threw over a dozen bombs towards him, which he quickly got around by circling him. "Damn you! Stop running around like a chicken and just fight!" He yelled as he was starting to lose his temper.

"Now why would I do that?" Azure responded.

"That's it!" Snapped Gokudera and he then repeated his Double Bomb attack on him, but this time rather than attacking him directly, he attacked the area around him, forcing him into the corner. "I got you now! Take this Double Bomb!' he cried as he tried another whole set of dynamite towards him and exploded.

"Argh! Azure!" Cried Tsuna, as he saw what just happened.

"Wow I guess Gokudera won this one." Added Yamamoto.

"Tch! He wasn't that big of a deal after all." Grinned Gokudera as he believed that he won.

Reborn however was the only one still smiling, "It's not over yet."

"Right you are!"Came a voice from above.

Looking up everyone saw Azure descending from the sky and launched a violent kick to Gokudera as he landed. "Sorry to disappoint you! But you'll have to do much better than that." He cried.

"Wha-what how?" Asked both Tsuna and Gokurdera, Yamamoto merely smiled away.

"Baka-Tsuna!" Called Reborn as he launched a kick to his face. "He merely jumped at the last moment, and projected himself up into the air. "though you have to admit, it takes skill to be able to get the timing right." He smirked under his hat.

"What is that all?" Taunted Azure with both his hands folded, while looking at Gokudera as he struggled to get up. "Not over yet, try this on for size Triple Bomb!" He attacked this time round with a large amount of dynamite, around twenty or more of them. The attack caught Azure by surprised, but he managed to avoid damage by jumping back, though his clothes were charred.

"Humph not bad! Once more Triple Bomb!" He cried as he launched his attack, unaware that Tsuna and the rest was behind him.

"ARRGH! We're going to die!" Screamed Tsuna and closed his eyes as he felt his life coming to an end.

"Oh no Tenth!!!" Screamed Gokudera as the dynamite exploded.

When the dust cleared, however instead of finding the group dead or injured, they were completely unscratched. "Huh? Wha-what the? "Wondered Gokudera as he saw them.

"Baka Tsuna open your eyes!" Yelled Reborn as he kicked him in the back of his head.

"What I'm alive?!" Exclaimed Tsuna as he marvelled at the sight off himself.

"Course you are you idiot! Now take a look at Azure."Continued Reborn.

Turning his gaze around to Azure, he noticed that he now had a pair of dual pistols in his hands, one thing that stood out from normal pistols was that it had a pair off wings on each one of them, and one was blue, while the other white.

"Fate and Destiny, those are the names of his weapons." Continued Reborn as he sat on Tsuna's shoulder, "He shot down all those bombs in the blink of an eye, that's how you survived, because they were shot down before they even reached us. Trigger Happy Lockheart, that's his title given to him for both lighting and perfectly accurate shooting."

Turning back at him, Azure glared, "Reborn! I thought I told you not to call me that anymore! And I thought as a right hand man, you were suppose to protect the boss, not hurt him. You're a complete failure, making me protect him in your place."

"What?! How dare you call me a failure! You're going to pay for that! " He roared as he took out a whole set of dynamite, but just before he tossed them, they suddenly exploded and blew him away.

"Gokudera-kun!!" Yelled Tsuna as he saw his friend blown away all off a sudden. "Wha-what happened? How come the dynamite just exploded in front of him?

Naturally he was answered with another kick from Reborn, "Baka-Tsuna! Look at his guns you idiot!"

Looking down, he found them smoking. "He just shot something?! I never even noticed!"

Reborn could only sigh at Tsuna's weakness. 'You idiot, he used his special skill Trigger Happy and shot down all of Gokudera's dynamite just as he was about to throw them, causing them to explode in his face."

"In-Incredible! There must have been nearly fifteen bombs or more and he shot them all down?!" Tsuna could stare at him and be awe of his skill.

"Okay Reborn that was fun, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap." He said as he walked away.

"Wa-wait you bastard! I'm not done yet." Moan Gokudera as he tried to stand up.

Without even turning his head he replied while still walking away, "Yeah yeah, in that case I throw this match, I can't be bothered to fight with you anymore."

"Damn it!!" Cried Gokudera at the top off his voice just before he passed out.

"Well even though he said he'll throw the match, we already know who the winner is." Commented Reborn.

Azure couldn't help but feel elated, as he finally had the chance to beat Gokudera down. And also because he didn't have the feeling of someone constantly throwing death gazes at him anymore.

The remainder of the day past by quickly, and he immediately went home. However elsewhere...

"Reborn are you sure this is a good idea?"Asked Tsuna who was attempting to pull his hair out.

"Yeah can we not do this, I don't want to get involved with him anymore!" Exclaimed Gokudera.

"Maa-maa, It's not that bad Gokudera-kun, besides I don't see anything wrong with it."Yamamoto just spoke up.

"Yamamoto's right! We're only going to pay him a visit, and also I want to introduce you to someone." Said Reborn while sitting on Tsuna as usual.

Halfway back home, Azure noticed that he was being followed, and immediately tried to out run them. He sprinted from one place to another, until he pretended to make another turn, and stood his ground. Launching a roundhouse kick to whoever was following, and found himself striking down both Gokudera and Tsuna. Reborn had jumped over the kick, and Yamamoto managed to leap back just in time.

"What do you guys want?" He asked.

"You still need to work on your perception skills, you only noticed us halfway through." Commented Reborn.

"Yeah yeah so sue me, now what do you want?" Asking once more.

"Actually, we just wanted to say we're sorry about earlier." Answered Tsuna, and we hope we didn't trouble you."

"You came all the way here for something like that? I don't even know what to think or say anymore, fine if it'll make you feel any better I'll let it slide for today. But the next time you trouble me for something like that."He then took out his guns and pointed towards Tsuna's head, "I'll blow your head sky-high." He continue in a very menacing voice.


	3. hospital run

"Hey wake up! It's the weekend Azure, don't sleep it away." Cried his mother, as she struggled to wake him up.

"Umm... Mom, cut me some slack, Life at schools so much harder thanks to Reborn. Always bothering me for every single thing. And Hibari doesn't make it any easier, always hunting me down for a rematch. Gokudera blowing his top over every small thing and so on, and Reborn just tricked me into going through a simulation of Death Mountain yesterday after Tsuna and gang completed it." He complained as he went back into bed.

"He made you go through Death Mountain? I must say, I'm impress, you were able to clear it in just one night." She casually replied. "Well in that case, don't worry too much about it, here take the day off, I'll go speak to Reborn about this, he has no right to make you do things like that on his own, oh and I'm going out to buy groceries, so I'll be back later. Lunch is in the microwave, just heat it up later when you get hungry, bye!" With that said, she just left, leaving Azure all alone.

At least until his doorbell rang, and he came down to answer it. He saw a tall blond man dressed in yellow fur coat, and even had a horse tattoo on his arm, but what was really surprising, was the fact that he had a large amount off man standing directly behind him, as if awaiting orders or something like that. Azure frowned at the sight, for he knew it couldn't mean anything good whenever it involved him. "Bucking horse Dino, what are you doing here?" He asked in a venomous voice.

"Well I was kind of wondering how you'd be doing especially after the death mountain event yesterday." He asked casually with a smile.

Seeing that smile, Azure really wanted to blow his head out, but restrained himself. "I'm fine as you can see, no thanks to you, your turtle or Reborn. Your stupid fifty foot turtle nearly crushed me yesterday, and you just watched it happen."

"Well actually I only came here to pass someone to you, I'm sure you know her very well, here come on out."

From behind him, a girl around Azure's age emerged, she was dressed in plain simple clothing, had long sky blue hair along with emerald eyes, her skin was quite tan, and her face was simply stunning for a girl her age. "Azure you idiot!" She cried as she tackled him to the ground, and started pounding him on the chest. "You idiot! How could you just have left me behind and run away!" She shouted as she started crying.

"Ri-Rika?! Is that you? What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be in Italy?" Asked Azure as he struggled to lift his head.

"Well apparently, she demanded to come and see you the moment I told her that you and your mother had settled down here in Namimori, naturally she immediately came over afterwards." Replied Dino, as he chuckled at the sight.

"Okay, okay, you win, now what do you want Dino, I'm sure you're here for more than just Rika, you proberly want something else am I right?" He responded defensively, as he stood up.

"Its simple really. I just want you to pay Tsuna a visit, because at the moment his in the hospital due to the Death Mountain incident, if you don't, I'll just take Rika away. It's as simple as that." He casually answered.

"Are you sure its as simple as that? He asked as he starred deep into his eyes.

"Yeah its that simple." He replied.

"Sigh… fine, I'll go, by the way, tell Reborn I said thanks, but this doesn't change anything between us." He talked back, as he grabbed Rika and brought her into the house.

"(Hmm… so you knew Reborn was behind this huh? Guess he's as sharp as before, that's good, because we'll need him in the future.) He thought as he and the other's left.

As they left, the two off them sat down in the kitchen and decided to hold a conversation. "So exactly what have you been up too all this time?" Asked Rika as she placed her head on the table.

Sighing, he could only reply truthfully, "Well me and my mother have been running non-stop from the mafia, and such, we moved from places to places without stopping. But it wasn't really hard, just troublesome, but I got use to it, what about you? Don't you have a family you have to return too?" He countered.

Upon hearing his question, she for some reason broke down, and started crying. "Their not my family, they considered me a failure and abandoned me shortly after you left. Because I was unable to perform at their level of expectation, I was abandoned, and spent all my time alone, I didn't even have a place at home anymore, so I ran away."

Unable to come up with a proper response, all he could do was keep silent. "I'm sorry, I never knew. If I had known, I—"

"No, you wouldn't have, because you knew that by taking me along, you would have endangered me as well right? You stupid idiot, I would still have come along even despite that, you have no idea what it's like to be abandoned for such a long period time." She continued.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Was all he could say as he comforted her.

As soon as she stopped crying, Azure decided to just forget everything and have lunched with her. "Say, I have to go the hospital afterwards to visit someone, want to come with me?

"Sure!"

Later that day in the hospital. "Umm… Excuse me ma'am, but we're looking for Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you know which room he is in?" He asked the receptionist, hoping she wouldn't ask him the question he dreaded. "What's your relationship to him?" She asked. Azure really wanted to shoot her in the head for asking that question. "Umm… I'm his friend." Knowing that he couldn't say that he was an enemy, but rather a hated enemy of the Vongola, it really hurt him to say that. "He's in room 208, now don't disturb anyone else all right?" She bluntly answered.

"Tsunayoshi? If I recall clearly, that's the name of the heir to the Vongla the tenth am I right?" Asked Rika as they walked. "And why did you say that you're his friend, I thought you hated the Vongola and everything related to the mafia world?" She continued.

Sighing, he only realised, how clueless Rika was about the outside world. "Well she wouldn't have told me if I told her that I was someone who hated him, and if possible wanted to destroy him." He bluntly replied.

"Hmm… I never knew that the outside world was so different, usually we use force in cases like this." She countered.

"I know, but you don't like fighting right?" He said as he reached the room.

"Yeah your right, I'm sorry, and if possible I rather avoid using force unless necessary." She agreed. Just as soon as Azure had opened the door, he found three male patients, but no Tsunayoshi. "Hey!" Just by raising his voice, all three off them jumped and snapped to attention. "Ye-yes? Is something wrong?" He asked. "Is there a guy name Tsunayoshi here?" Azure continued. "NO! HE"S NOT!" Screamed all three at once, before hiding under a pillow. "(What happened here? Their completely terrified?)"

"Looks like he's not here, lets go back to the receptionist." He decided.

"Sigh… what a pain, I hate it when people make small mistakes like this." Complained Rika as they headed back there. "Hey miss! I'm afraid you made a mistake, he's not in room 208."

"Oh yes, I just received word that he had a change in rooms. Apparently his friends visited him, and terrified everyone else there at the same time, as such we couldn't have him around, and changed his room." She answered.

"Who terrified them?" Interrupted Azure. "Oh a handsome blonde man, accompanied by 5 scary looking thugs in a black suite." She replied. "(Dino you bastard!!)" Thought both Rika and Azure in unison the moment she answered them. "Anyway, where is he now?" Asked Azure once again. "Umm lets see, at the moment he should be in room 402 in the private section." She once again told them. "Thank you very much."

"Well this is, huh? What happened to the door?" Azure wondered as he saw a broken door on the floor, as he entered, he found no one inside, feeling like he just been made he stomped back to the receptionist, and scolded her. "You made a mistake again! He's not in there!" He shouted. Looking back at the computer, she realise that she made another mistake."Oh yes, I forgot, he had to change rooms because his friends were causing a mess again, some of them were flirting with our fellow nurses." She answered. "Well than, mind telling us where he is right now? Interrupted Rika who appeared to have a dark cloud above her head. "Umm... Let's see, he's in room 313."

"Let's go Azure!" She roughly replied as she dragged him away. "I swear, if she's wrong one more time, I'm going to kill her." She swore under her breath as she stomped onwards. Needless to say, once again, he wasn't there when they arrived. Apparently Tsunayoshi had been forced to change rooms once again, "That's it! I'm going to kill that bitch!" She screamed as she turned back towards the reception.

"Hold it!" Exclaimed Azure as he struggled to keep Rika from literally killing that woman. "Miss there's been another mistake; he wasn't there when we got there." Reported Azure as he used his hands to cover Rika's mouth to silence her. "Oh yes, I forgot, he wrecked the cart of food meant for the patients, and had to change rooms, he's in room 414 at the moment." She casually replied.

"1 last time Rika, if she messes up, let's kill her." Azure whispered as they walked. "All right, one last time." She agreed as they entered the room. When they got there, instead of Tsunayoshi, they found a bunch of beaten up patients, and Hibari who was lying there, well at least until he saw Azure. He immediately got out of bed, whipped out his tonfa's and got into a fighting position.

"Hibari-san, can I borrow your tonfa's for a while, I want to bite someone to death." Asked Azure who was on the verge of losing his temper. Why would I do that?" He responded with a swing of his weapon, which Azure leapt back in time to avoid. "Because if you do, I'll give you a rematch one day." He replied. He took time to ponder that deal, and agreed to it.

"Miss you made another mistake again!" Shouted Rika as she slammed her fist onto the table.

"Oh I'm sorry, he made quite a bit off noise, so we had to remove him again."

By now, Azure was already his limit, and decided to ask once more. "Where is he?!" He demanded to know. "He's in room 209." She answered, and suddenly before anyone knew, Azure was already in front of her, with Hibari's tonfa's and started biting her to death. "This better be right woman, because next time, I'll seriously kill you." He said as they left, leaving her in completely unconscious and bloody state.

Fortunately for them, she was right, and they managed to find Tsuna in the next room. "Hello there Tsunayoshi. Oh, and you to Reborn." He said as he glared at them.

"Ciaosu! Azure, and you to Rika, it's nice to see a friendly face around here." Said Reborn in a carefree tone.

"Don't talk to be using a friendly tone Reborn! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" Snapped Rika.

"Really? Well than what are you here for?" Asked Reborn in a mocking voice.

"Yeah well, we're only here because Dino asked us too." He replied as he approached them. "Anyway, Tsuna, I came here to visit you, and for another reason." Azure responded as he approached them again.

"Really? What is it?" Tsuna asked, with a pang of fear in his tone of voice.

Taking out Hibari's tonfa's, he replied, "and that is to bite you to death, for all the trouble you caused us."

"ARRRGGHHH!!!!!" Screamed Tsuna at the top off his voice.


	4. valentine disaster

Hi there, I'm back, sorry I haven't updated for awhile, was busy with other stories and work. But nevertheless, I managed to find some time for this, hope you enjoy it.

Valentine's day, a day where girls give chocolates to the guys they like, it was suppose to be both a great day for boys and girls alike, but not to Azure. Because at the moment, he was being swamped by a mop of girls along with Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Sigh…I hate valentine's day, I always end up getting swamped by a bunch of girls." He thought as the girls cornered him in the classroom. Looking back at Gokudera, he could only smile, "Well at least someone else is in the same boat as me."

"What did you say gaming idiot?!(Azure happens to be a solid gamer.)" Roared Gokudera as he struggled to get away from his crowd. "Mah, mah Gokudera, calm down, besides this is kind of fun." Said Yamamoto who managed to get out of his crowd. "Shut up baseball idiot!" He cried as he managed to get away from his group of mob girls, but before any of them could say anything else, they were interrupted by a loud voice. "Reborn!!" The trio turned their head's towards the source, and found Tsuna in his underwear. "Not again." Thought Azure as he saw Reborn holding a gun next to him. "I'll find the destination of Kyoko's chocolate with my dying will!!" Screamed Tsuna as he ran out of the classroom.

"Now what's going on?" Azure wondered as he watched Tsuna run out of the classroom in his underwear. "He's wondering who Kyoko is giving her chocolates to." Cried a voice next to him.

Gah! Reborn?! Stop going into my head, and besides I'm having nothing to do with him or the Vongola." He cried. "Are you sure? Last I saw Rika was joining Kyoko, their meeting up at Tsuna's house." He calmly replied. "Oh come on…Fine, I'll go." Was all Azure said as he packed up the chocolates he had received and ran off.

"Off all the places it could have been, it just had to be this one didn't it?" Grumbled Azure as he stood outside the door. Which suddenly flew open, almost slamming him in the face. Gazing at the door, he found Haru, Kyoko, Rika and Bianchi standing at the door. "What are you doing here Rika?" He asked.

"Oh I'm learning how to make some valentine chocolate especially for you Azure, and Miss Bianchi here is teaching us." She casually replied.

"Umm Rika, do you know that all of Bianchi's cooking is…"

"Is what?" Interrupted Bianchi who was curious.

"Umm hello Bianchi, its nothing at all…" He quickly shut his mouth as she appeared. "Oh in that case, you're welcome to wait while its being made, but a warning, the kitchen's off limits to boys. If I catch you inside, you're going to die." She warned as she walked off.

"Great…" Mumbled Azure as he watched them leave. "Now you see why I called you here, it was also for you own good." Said a voice from behind. "Great, just great, now I wonder how Rika knew about Bianchi, it's almost as if someone told her, don't you agree Reborn?" He asked without even turning around. "Who knows, maybe someone did, though I wonder just who did that." Replied the baby who walked in front of him. "Anyway, It's too late to run, your only option now is to join the others and find a way to keep them from finishing that chocolate." He calmly replied. "I really am going to kill you one day Reborn." Azure grumbled as he entered the house.

"Ah Azure! What are you doing here?" Tsuna gasped as he entered the room. "I'm here to help you guys stop Bianchi from making the chocolate, apparently someone told Rika about Bianchi, and now she's learning them from her personally. I'm not ready to die yet, so I'm force to help regardless of weather I want to or not." He answered. "Wait, but don't you have the right to disobey orders or something like that?" Asked Tsuna. "Yeah, but it's useless in this case, someone tricked Rika into taking lessons from Bianchi, and thus in the end if I don't do anything, she'll make me eat her poison cooking, is that enough of a reason to work with you guys?" He rudely answered. "Now what's the plan you guys?" He continued.

"Umm…okay, at the moment, we're thinking up some ideas like weather or not she has a weakness, Gokudera-kun, do you know weather she has any weakness?" He asked. "No she doesn't have even one single weakness." He immediately replied. "So confident!" Was all Tsuna could think off. "Hmm…She does have one weakness, but…It's useless." Replied Azure who joined in the conversation. "Really?! What is it?" Exclaimed Tsuna as he stood up suddenly.

Pointing towards Reborn. "Its him, all he has to do is ask her to stop cooking using some excuse like making chocolate's is a personal thing or something like that, and there won't be any meaning if she helps them, or something like that, and she'll back off."

"Oh yeah I forgot, Bianchi would do anything for Reborn. Hey Reborn couldn't you just ask her to stop?" He asked, but only to find Reborn sleeping. "Well so much for his help, now what do we do?" He asked.

But just before anyone else could say anything, Azure phone rang. "Hello? Oh hi mom, I'm at the Sawada's residence at the moment. No mom, I really don't want to be here. Someone told Rika that she could learn how to cook from the poison scorpion here. Look if possible, could you come over, we could really use your help. Hmm… okay, see you later, bye." Afterwards he hang up the phone before continuing, "Okay, what's the next plan?"

After a brief moment of consideration, Tsuna spoke up, "What if we had something to distract her?" Raising an eyebrow, Azure couldn't help but ask, "Distract her? With what?"

"Adult Lambo! She has a grudge against him, and thinks that he's her Ex-boyfriend, and will forget about the chocolates." Explained Tsuna.

"Oh yes I forgot about him, but are you sure you want to do that, don't forget he nearly died the last time round they met." Azure reminded him.

Recalling the incident, Tsuna realised that he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I guess I can't ask him off such a dangerous favour."

"Personally, I think its fine, but if the tenth says so than I'll go with it." Just than out of nowhere, they heard a voice "Come get me!" Looking towards the windows, a kid around five dressed up in a cow costume while wearing an afro jumped through and collided with Gokudera.. Which he immediately grabbed the kid and slammed him into the ground, before trying to blow him up with his dynamites, fortunately he was sparred when Tsuna and Yamamoto held him back. "Tch! Fine, but in exchange become an adult using the ten year bazooka right now!" He yelled as he lifted him in the air. The kid was crying, and was taking out what appeared to be a purple colour bazooka from his Afro, when suddenly a girl around five as well appeared out of nowhere and yelled "Give back chocolate!" as she kicked him, afterwards the bazooka fell out of the boys hand and landed on them, which resulted in an explosion, afterwards as the explosion died down, two adult versions took their place. The girl reacted first, "The ramen's going to stretch out." She yelled as she left the room.

Meanwhile, Adult Lambo was lying on the floor, and as he lifted his head, he revealed a bloody face. "To-le-ra-te..." Was all he could say as he lifted his head up.

"Adult Lambo! What happened to you?" Exclaimed Tsuna in shock.

"Oh greetings young Vongola, this is a nosebleed. You see it's my motto to not refuse any lady's request, and so I tried to eat all of the chocolates I received. This disaster happens every valentine's. He mumbled.

"That so retarded!" Thought everyone in unison. Breaking the silence, Tsuna decided to ask him, "Why is your head covered in blood?"

"Oh it was windy outside, and the wind caused all the blood to splatter all over the place." He answered.

" Are you sure you're all right? Even if it's only a nosebleed, losing too much blood is dangerous." Asked Azure who amused by the sight of him.

"Maybe calling an ambulance would be nice." He mumbled.

"He's so weak!" thought Tsuna, before realising something. "Oh no! We can't ask him to lure Bianchi out like this!! At this rate, the poisonous chocolate will be finish in a manner of time!"

Just then, Bianchi came into the room, to ask something. "Reborn do you have a minute? Do you want your chocolate to be sweet or bitter?" When she suddenly freaked out, after seeing Adult Lambo and shouted "Romeo!!" Before attempting to stab him. Fortunately he rolled out of the way in time to save himself. "Oh no! At the rate adult Lambo is really going to die!" Tsuna freaked out.

"Tsuna, it's time for your dying will." Reborn said, as he chameleon transformed into a green gun, and fired a bullet into his head.

"Reborn!!" Tsuna yelled as he burst out of his clothing's and grabbed adult Lambo in time before he was stabbed a second time. "Lure Bianchi out with my dying will!! Bianchi! This way!" He cried as he leapt out the window, and Bianchi followed him immediately.

"Well that was interesting." Thought Azure as he watched it happened. "You should follow them, it's best not to take a risk after all right?" Reborn reminded him as he appeared next to him. Looking down at him, he gave him a frown. "You know, if you had asked Bianchi to not teach them how to make chocolates in the first place, none of this would have happened at all."

"Well as a tutor, I'm not suppose to get involved with my student's affairs, now are you going? You don't have too you know that?" He calmly replied.

"Hmm...better go along just in case, if Tsuna fails my life will be endangered as well." He answered as he stood out, and jumped out the window in pursuit of them.

The next five minutes passed quickly and peacefully, with Bianchi unable to catch them, and Tsuna managing to lure her out. "Sigh what a waste of time, I followed you here because I was worried that you were going to fail, and my life will be endangered." He said as he landed next to Tsuna.

"You were worried?! Thanks I never you cared." Tsuna said while flashing a stupid smile, though he quickly changed his expression as Azure placed a gun in front of his face. "Don't you dare say something so sickening, otherwise I'll kill you." He glared at him

"Good job you two, thanks to you, non-poisonous chocolates have been made, good job." Commented Reborn in a policeman suit. "

Later back at the Sawada's residence, everyone had already gathered together in the living room, including Azure's mother. "Oh hi son, good timing, the chocolate's about to be served."

Now normally Gokudera would be weary and on guard, but it appears that everyone including him was captivated by her beauty, no one would believe that she was actually a mother. "Is that really his mother? She looks so young?" Tsuna whispered into Reborn's ear. "Serina Lockhart, don't let her looks fool you, she's actually quite dangerous when angry."

"Reborn, just what are you telling him?" She asked.

"Oh no, its nothing at all." He calmly replied.

Just then, Kyoko, Haru and Rika and emerged from the kitchen, carrying several pots of chocolate each. On closer inspection, they discovered it to be a bit watery.

"This is chocolate fondue; you dip crackers into the chocolate." They explained. When suddenly Bianchi came up from behind carrying a plate of purple colour crackers, "Guess who made the crackers?"

Tsuna almost passed out than, and Reborn fell asleep, when suddenly she tripped and dropped all the crackers onto Reborn, who jumped out of the way in time. "Oh my, the crackers are ruined, whatever shall we do?" Asked Serina who pretended to be surprised, "Here why don't you guys sit down, I'll make some crackers, just give me a minute or so." She said as she stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Thanks mom." Mumbled Azure as he saw the whole thing.

"Did you say anything Azure-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He quickly responded.

"Well it's a good thing Bianchi tripped, otherwise we'll be dead." Sighed Tsuna as he knew that now he wouldn't have to eat it.

"Baka-Tsuna! She didn't tripped, it was Serina, she did it." Cried Reborn as he launched a kick to Tsuna's head.

"What do you mean?!" Exclaimed Tsuna.

"Here." Answered Reborn as his finger picked what appeared to be an invisible string. "She made use of the string to trip Bianchi you idiot." He explained. "Though I should have expected her to try and make them fall on me, she always was a crafty one." He chuckled at the last part.

"How can he laughed after an assassination attempt on him?" Wondered Tsuna who sweat dropped.

Later that evening.

"Hey Reborn-san. Do you know anything about Azure? Is it possible to tell me?" Asked Tsuna as he crawled into bed.

"What do you want to know about him for baka-Tsuna." Answered Reborn as he fell into his hammock.

"I don't know, I'm just kind of concern about him, I mean he always seems so lonely, except around Rika or his mother." He replied as he placed his blanket over him.

Silence filled the room for a minute before Reborn answered. "Serina and Azure are not blood related." He said.

"What?!" Exclaimed Tsuna as he jumped out of his bed.

"Yes well, Azure's real family was completely murdered, and he was the sole survivor." He continued.

"Murdrered?! By who?!" Asked Tsuna who was now paying close attention to the story.

"Serina herself. You proberly don't know this, but she was a legendary assassin working for the Vongola back in the days, and yes, she murdered Azure's entire family when she was barely even a teenager, because they turned their backs on us. Azure was spared because back than he was only an infant, and thus she took pity on him, and took him back. Where he was trained to be an assassin as well. Six years later, they forced Azure to kill, which he deeply regretted, now normally a person would have turned into a killing machine, but Rika was there for him as his only friend.

Now Serina really regretted her decision about making Azure go through the same thing she did, but didn't do anything, or so until she found out that Azure was being used as a guinea pig in some experiments around two years later. Immediately after she found out about that, she immediately lost it, and killed all the researchers and took Azure with her, no one ever saw her again, or least until they showed themselves which was until now." He recapped the whole incident out.

Neither one of them said anything for a minute or so, until Tsuna broke the silence or so, "I never knew, It's no wonder he hates the mafia all related to it so much."

"I do sympathise with them in a sense, but regardless once a Mafioso, always a Mafioso. That can't be changed." Replied Reborn.

"But that's too—"

"But that doesn't mean you can't do anything for them, you should just keep working hard, and sooner or later, they'll learn to let it go. Though I think they're already starting to." He continued.

"Yeah, your right, Good night Reborn." Tsuna replied as he went to sleep.

Well that was a fun chapter, sorry I haven't updated for a long time, I've had work and other stories to do. Read and review please.


	5. Sudden attacked

Hi sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was busy with other stories and all. Well the other half is school and reading other people's work. Well now, I hope you enjoy this story.

"Hmm…Hey son, have you noticed recently that there's been a number of attacks on Namimori students?" Serina asked as she passed him his breakfast. "Yeah, I think there's been a total of six attacks on six middle school disciplinary committee members during the weekend if I remembered." He replied as he took a sip of his milk. "So what does that have to do with me, I'm not from the disciplinary committee."

"You should still be careful, it doesn't hurt to play safe, and you off all people should know that." Rika added as she joined in. "Although I proberly don't have to worry, since I haven't started attending school yet."

"Humph…cheeky as always, well I'm off, see you later." He cried as he left the house. As he left the house, he received a phone call. "Hmm…who's number is this? Hello who is this?" He asked "Umm…excuse me, I'm calling from the hospital, I believe you've a friend called Sasagawa Ryohei, is that correct.?" Azures merely sweat dropped. "Who the hell told you I was his friend? But whatever what is it?"

"Umm…I'm sorry to tell you, that he has been hospitalized, he has suffered many injuries which we believe was from a fight."

"Oh okay, guess I'll visit him later, well thanks anyway, goodbye." He bluntly replied as he walked off. "Hmm…such a headache, what to do, what to do?" He mumbled out.

"You should pay him a visit." Came a voice from below. Looking down, he found Reborn in his usual mafia attire. "Ciaosu Azure." He waved his hand. Azure could only frown as he saw him. Whenever Reborn shows up, it's never for anything good. "Why should I? I don't have any reason too." He remarked. "That's because your part of the family, and so is he. Just because you and your mother have the right to disobey orders and act independently, doesn't mean that your not part of the family. And that's why you have to visit him." He replied. Dropping his head in defeat, he mumbled out, "Fine, I'll go see him." Turning around, he left for the hospital.

Later as he visited the hospital, he found not only Ryohei injured, but also other students from his school. "What the hell happened here?" He thought as he approached Ryohei's room, only to find Tsuna whining like a baby outside. "Hey what's going on?" He asked. "What?! How can you be so calm? We just had another series of attacks." Tsuna exclaimed, just than two members of the disciplinary committee walked by, and everyone immediately got out of their way and bowed their heads in respect, all except Azure. He recognized one of them as Kusakabe, the other he didn't. "So you haven't seen the chairman?" He asked his partner as they walked by. "No he received a clue about the culprits, and now it's only a matter of time before their destroyed." His partner responded. "That's good."

As they left, everyone's rejoiced, for they all knew Hibari's strength, Everyone cheered at that news, all except Azure and Reborn. "Hey Reborn, do you know something you're not telling us?" He asked. "Maybe, maybe not, but first you should visit Ryohei right? He's just inside this room." Not wanting to waste his time arguing with him, he left.

--

As soon as he stepped out, he muttered, "Crazy bastard, he was beaten to that extend and all he can think about is getting him to join to boxing club." Just than, a doctor and a nurse rushed past him, while escorting another patient there. It was Kusakabe, apparently he was attacked the moment he left the hospital.

Just than Reborn jumped onto him, and dug his hands into his shirt taking out what appears to be a watch. "Hey Reborn, what's that for?" Tsuna asked as he approached him. "Is it broken or something?" At first he didn't answer, until after a few moments, he finally spoke. "There's no mistake, they're after you." "What?! That's impossible!" Tsuna freaked out, but Reborn calmly replied. "Because according to all the victims, they all had a watch that was given to them." Taking another watch, he replied "This one was from Ryohei, and this was from Kusakabe, Ryohei's was stopped at five, while Kusakabe was stopped at four. Meaning that this is a countdown. Though I should have known." He mumbled out the last part. And took out a piece of paper from his pockets. "Here, take a look at this." He passed Tsuna and Azure the paper. "Namimori fighting prowess ranking? What does that have to do with this?" Tsuna asked, while Azure shook his head. "The order in which people were attacked and the rankings are the same." He answered. "Hey your right, wait a minute, this ranking is-" "Yes Fuuta's ranking." Reborn replied.

"Than if Kusakabe who was the fourth who was attacked, that means that the next one will be the third, so who is it?" Azure asked.

Glancing down, the list, he suddenly freaked out, again. "Oh no, it's Gokudera! I got to warn him!" He cried as he ran out. "So what are you going to do?" Azure asked just as soon as he left. "I'm going to check something out, for now, you should be careful yourself, by the way, this letter came to you, it from the ninth. I believe that you mother should have received it as well." He said as he passed him a letter.

As he opened it, a flame came appeared. "Dear Azure, it has been a long time since I saw you, I understand the reason's why you and your mother left, but even so, that doesn't change the fact that you two left us. Despite my best efforts to cover for the two of you, I'm afraid many still resent the two of you, and are looking for any chance to get rid off you, as such I'm afraid that you have no choice but to assist the Vongola the tenth on his mission, otherwise we will have no choice but to label you two as traitors. I understand that even we will have a hard time tracking you down if you run, but at the same time, you'll destroy every thing you work so hard for. Please consider this request, otherwise, I'm afraid I have no choice but to hunt the two of you down."

"Sigh…Looks like I have no choice but to come along. Anyway, I suppose you plan to do something later, contact me when you're ready." He requested. "Yeah, glad to have you with us." Reborn answered as he turned around.

As he reached home, he opened the door, he encountered Rika directly in front of him. "Waa! You scared me, what's wrong?"

"Good timing, come on." She answers as she grabs Azure of a sudden and drags him away. "Wha-whats wrong?" He asked as he was dragged along. "Apparently it seems that Reborn and the rest have already gotten ready to attack the enemy, they found their hideout and are gathering everyone they can. And we're going too, I heard the news from Aunt Serina, we currently don't have a choice but to go as well, come on, we're meeting at Tsuna's house." She explained as she continued to drag him along.

"Whoa there!" He exclaimed as he broke out of her gripped. "Are you sure you know what your doing? It's dangerous to follow us."

Frowning, she placed her hands on her hips and shouted." I've been placed in many dangerous situations before and such, don't forget, I was kicked out of my home before, and had to learn to survive, I'm not like I was back than, besides you already knew that I could protect myself don't you?" Softening up, she continued. "Besides, I want to protect you as well, so I'm coming along no matter what you say."

Not bothering to reason with her, he gave in. "All right, you win, let's go." He than took her hand and ran off.

Later at Tsuna's house, they met Reborn, Bianchi, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna. "So It's time to go huh?" Azure casually asked as they approached. Looking up, Reborn couldn't help but smile. "Ciaosu. Glad to see you could join us you two."

"Yeah well, not that we have any choice, either we help, or we'll be hunted down once again." Rika stepped in to answer. "By the way, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be injured?" She asked while looking at Gokudera.

"Shut it bitch! This level of injury is nothing at all." He retorted. "What did you call me you stinking bastard!!" She countered. "You heard me, bitch!!" He repeated it. "That does it!!" She screamed, as she took out what appeared to be a kunai with a chain attached to it, while Gokudera took out his usual set of dynamite. Just before they started fighting, Reborn coughed and immediately separated them. "Enough, we need all the help we can get, now let's go."

--

**Okay, hope you enjoyed it. Because I tend to add in some new scenes in the next chapter different from the anime or manga. Hope I don't screw that part up.**


End file.
